Gambler of Legend
by KingSeamus
Summary: Tsunade "day off" doesn't go exactly as she had planned...


Lady Tsunade had once again been shirking her duties as the 5th hokage to go gamble and drink. She had been planning this one for weeks. She managed to get practically the entire Leaf out on missions. After the Allied Shinobi forces managed to defeat Obito's army the villages learned to cooperate much better with each other and were no longer hesitant to recruit each other for jutsu specific missions. Thus giving the Hokage more missions to assign her villagers. Even Shizune was too busy to stop her from doing what she wanted.

She got so happy skipped a little as she exited the gates and marched onward toward her pachinko parlor. She her saki from it's bottled and then dropped as she sensed something. A very unusual chakra. Nothing like she'd ever sensed before. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. "A Jinchūriki?!… no…" She hadn't felt this baffled by an unknown chakra since her battle with Hanzo. She remained calm and sensed the chakra coming from above fast. She punched straight into the air hitting her target right on the mark, whom, to her surprise, was just a young man. Screaming in pain he was sent flying several meters away. She chased after the man kunai in hand. He appeared to be unconscious; sprawled out awkwardly under several broken trees he was sent through.

"GOOD MOR-herf" Tsunade had the young man pinned against a tree with kunai at his throat. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She yelled while examining him. He was tall with unkept redhair, blue eyes, a very rugged and charming face and a bizarre chakra she had never felt before. She eased her grip as it appeared to be very unmenacing, "he's very handsome…" she thought chuckling to herself not realizing how tight her grip was at his throat.

After performing some medical ninjutsu and finding the man some hotwings the man finally began to speak about himself. "I'm Seamus Hamilton the Beautiful Fighting King. I don't think I'm where I'm from right now…but damn these wings are great."

"A King huh… so you're the leader where you're from."

"You betcha! Strongest man in the world. And you are… Miss…"

"Tsunade… I'm the 'Beautiful Fighting' Hokage around here."

"HO-kay" he said trying to make a joke. The young man reminded her of too many men that annoyed her. It was giving her a headache so she sipped her saki, and then got an idea. A "King" has to be loaded.

"So Mr. King are you really as strong as you boast to be?"

"They call me king for a reason" He said with another wink and thumbs up as if this is how he ends all his sentences.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"HO-kay" he laughed frantically at himself for making the same joke a second time.

"…right… if you can beat me in a feat of strength I'll give you the best wings in town. But if I win you I milk you dry of everything you got."

"Haha alright but the last person to milk me got more than she bargained for hahaha." (SEE DAWN OF THE NEW DAY)

She led the man outside.

"Ladies first."

"very well…" she smiled thinking about how much of a sap this guy was and how luck must finally be on her side. She did not consider the amount of saki she had been drinking clouding her judgement. Like for instance, deciding to pick up the bar she just came out of. Without even a grunt of effort she had the establishment above her head and into the air. The young man fell to the ground out of what appeared to be awe. "Should I have started with something heavier?" Tears fell from his face.

"I thought we were going back in there after this!"

She'd realize what she had done and began to form hands signs jutsu that would hopefully correct her misjudgement, but before she could conjure up anything the man had launched himself after the restaurant and knocked it back towards her. She had caught but the saki kicked in again and her footing was a little off. She sighed saying to herself "I have to stop betting at such high stakes." She knew it wouldn't kill her to be crushed but she'd never hear the end of it from her village. She was on her back but the establishment was not pressing against her. She opened her eyes to see the establishment being set down where it was originally placed while many angry patrons fled out of it.

The young man turned back to her and with a drummie in hand and said "Such is the gamblers life." He let out a hearty laugh and Tsunade couldn't help but join him.

"I guess you're the winner here."

"Nah I didn't lift anything heavier than you."

"Then we'll call it a draw."

"So nobody wins?"

"No we both do."

Before Seamus could finish making a puzzled face he was put to sleep by her jutsu. He awoke on her bed. His body felt as healthy as it had ever been. He then realized all the slugs that covered him and freaked out. After punching them all off, he then realized he was naked. Tsunade appeared before him. "Time to cash in…"

"Uh well Miss Tsunade as you've probably found out while going through my clothes which is what I'm assuming is the reason why I'm naked right now, I'm not exactly rolling in dough."

"I never said I'd milk you for cash…I'm going to milk your dick for everything it's got with these tits" she pointed to her breast.

He showed little interest in her statement as he was more interested in his part of the bargain. "so how bout those best wings in town…"

She removed her robe to reveal the best wings in town… on top of her gigantic breasts.

"Welp…"

She lunged at him tossing him wings mid-air. He caught them all and began eating. She then proceded to wrap her mountainous boobs around his world's biggest penis. She recalled doing this in the past and almost immediately crushing her lovers cock but Seamus seemed to be quite at ease as he happily ate his wings. She was happy to test how far she could go as she was feeling ignored. She tightened her breasts' hold and caressed up and down his shaft. Seamus dipped his wings in ranch sucking every particle of meat off the bone. She focused all of her sensual chakra into her chest and began the "Lightning Slug Deep Sensual Breast Caression Jutsu" hoping to get more of a reaction from him, "there isn't a man in any village that could resist this…" She smiled play fully at him and immediately frowned. He truly was a man not from this world. Perhaps the greatest man of his world sent to this one for a reason… She pondered to herself but continued to titfuck not noticing leftover hot sauce slid down her breast and onto the tip of Seamus's dick. She at last got a reaction.

"HOLY HAT!" He screamed in agony proceeding to punch his dick to speed up the ejaculation process as to get the hot sauce out.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you I'm also known as the Legendary Sucker." Seamus forced her face into his cock and she sucked like no tomorrow while her breast retained their hold sending pleasureable lighting surges as frequently as possible… but not frequently enough. Seamus frantically searched for something in sight to end this pain. A giant scroll was the only thing in his reach. He opened it imitated the signals and shadow cloned several other naked Seamus's. They all were suffering his pain and ran around the room punching each other in the dicks. Tsunade summoned several over her slugs and had them suck off each of the clones who had only a ten of the strength the original had so it was significantly less difficult. They poofed into nothing after being relieved. Seamus continued to be not relieved and found a mysterious vial in Tsunade's nightstand.

"Kyuubi…that's like … sorta soothing sounding…" He opened the vial and poured it on his dick. An orange chakra enveloped his dick and began to sprout out 8 other chakra dicks. Tsunade did her best to fit them all in between her massive cans and sucked them all while Seamus roared "KYUUBI SEAMUS" And fired tailed beast bombs over and over destroying Tsunades roof several, nearby buildings, and an entire army of evil ninjas that had almost landed a successful air raid into the village.

At last Seamus knew it was time. He tossed Tsunade aside like a rag doll as the 9 penised orange charka formed together into a massive penis that could be seen by the whole village. He aimed at Tsunade's face on the Hokage Monument and released the Tailed Beast Bust-A-Nut Jizztsu all over her face. Tsunade took note of all the enemy corpses that scattered about the village. She also saw the man turn transparent and realized he must have fulfilled his purpose in her world.

"You single handedly managed to desecrate and save our village with your penis. You've left me satisfied King Seamus but with quite a mess. Some hero you are!" She laughed but Seamus laughed back and said.

"Some gambler you are! You should know you should never bet on a hero!"


End file.
